


[Podfic] Secret Re(Hate)tionship

by sophinisba



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hate to Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Friendship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Prank Wars, Publicity, Sam Wilson is So Done, Social Media, Surprise Kissing, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: Meatball42's story read aloud:“I’m not going to pretend to date the guy just so the American public will forget that he’s the most prolific assassin of the twentieth century!”“Sam,” Steve chastised him. “You know he didn’t have a choice in doing those things—”And yeah, Sam had heard this speech a few dozen times. Honestly, the murderbot thing had nothing to do with him and Barnes not getting along. He just plain didn’t like the dude.But he did care about Steve.





	[Podfic] Secret Re(Hate)tionship

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Secret Re(Hate)tionship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071390) by [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42). 

> This was one of my favorite fics at the 2019 Just Married Exchange, and then it turned out to be by Meatball42, whom I'd just met recently when I podficced her lovely Rhodey & Nebula post-Endgame fic. Yay!

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2019/Secret+Re\(Hate\)tionship.mp3) | **Size:** 23.1 MB | **Duration:** 36:24 minutes
  * [Podbook](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2019/Secret+Re\(Hate\)tionship.m4b) | **Size:** 36.5 MB | **Duration:** 36:24 minutes  
---|---


End file.
